Un lunes de lluvia
by PinketDiana
Summary: A Ciel no le gustan los lunes... no cuando se tratan de "lunes de lluvia". ¿Podrá nuestro Sebas-chan cambiar esto? Espero que les guste.


_Días de lluvia. _

Siempre se dice que los lunes son un tostón, pero yo me levanto con unas ganas locas de comenzar la nueva semana porque...

¡Porque tengo campeonato de ajedrez por la tarde!

...Si, bueno algo... "jum"... rar... ¡Pero lo adoro! ¿Vale?. Es un juego que representa la vida.

Pero no todos los días estoy en modo "Feliz Lunes: ON", y mucho menos en esos días en ls que empieza a nevar y todo resplandece de un pálido blanco deprimente.

Una mañana de invierno salí corriendo de mi casa (mansión) en cuanto vi los primeros copos caer sobre el grisáceo suelo, y fui como alma que lleva el diablo... (Esto... ejem... ¿Ironía?) hacia el instituto.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que... me choqué contra alguien que caminaba de frente.

¡Menudo golpe me lleve!.

Levanté lentamente la vista poco a poco, mientras mi corazón palpitaba ferozmente, y... ¿¡Acaso este tipo es un ángel?! Porque, definitivamente, lo parecía:

Alto, delgado, tez sumamente pálida, pelo negro como la noche... ¡Malditamente perfecto!...

...

...

_¡¿Qué estoy pensando, maldita sea?!_- Me asusté.

Espera...

... ¡Tiene ojos color carmín! ¿Quién tiene ojos como rubíes? ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie!. Mierda, me estoy exaltando...

Esos ojos... eran raros, atrapadores, profundos, dulces, preciosos...

_¡Imbécil! ¡Para ya con esa!_- Me regañé. Esos pensamientos no eran típicos de mi.

...Vale, lo admito, me quedé un poco (mucho) cautivado por esa mirada y ¡Estoy muerto de vergüenza!.

¿Dónde quedaba mi orgullo?

Mi cara, cada vez quemaba más.

¿No es este un buen momento para morir?... En serio, ¡Ahora!...

...

(¿por qué nadie me mata?)

-L-lo siento- Me intenté disculpar sin aparentar ninguna reacción. Cosa que no funcionó.

_"Golpe a mi orgullo"_ Me recriminé, pero lo impresionante de esa baja estacada a mi pobre orgullo Phantomhive es que, en ese momento no me importaba mi orgullo.

Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo por aquella confusa y vergonzosa situación, además de ¿Emotiva?, alguien me agarró del brazo. Me giré y lo vi.

-Tranquilo- me dijo dulcemente, cosa que no concordaba con su burlona sonrisa- No te preocupes. Me llamo Sebastián y... ¿Y tú pequeñín? Eres muy mono...- Se acercó demasiado... ¡Demasiado!. ¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? ¡Eso era algo minúsculo para describir como me encontraba... ¿Al borde del infarto?... Algo mejor.

Pero claro, yo Ciel Phantomhive no rebajaré mi orgullo!... No más.

-Es-esto soy Ciel... ¡Y no soy pequeño!- ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?. ¡Mierda!- L-lo siento... pero llego tarde- Y salí tan rápido de aquella situación como mis piernas me permitían.

Me pasé el día recordando ese momento... ¿Iría él a mi instituto? Por el uniforme... aunque parecía algunos años mayor que yo... creo que va mi mismo instituto...

Me preguntaba mil y una vez que era l que pasaba con migo. Al final cansado de pensar tanto en eso decidí, cuando estaba a punto de salir de clases, que era mejor olvidar toda esa mañana.

...

¡¿Qué mierda tiene el universo contra mi?!- Me apené de mi mismo.

La sorpresa vino en cuanto puse un pie en la salida, dispuesto a marcharme para la biblioteca... ¡Pero claro, era mucho pedir que ese día tan extraño terminase ahí! ¡Que va!.

-Te seguí esta mañana, cosa que no era difícil ya que vamos al mismo centro, para saber si...- Sonrió raramente mientras invadía mi espacio personal- querías venir con migo a dar... una pequeña vuelta...- Y me beso.

...

¡¿Me besó?! ¿Que demonios le pasa a Sebastián?

Se alejó de mi sonriendo inocentemente como si no me acabara de robar mi primer beso...

Como no le contesté y seguí mi camino, se 'ofreció' a acompañarme a la biblioteca y más tarde a mi casa. Estaba a punto de despedirse y todo era normal tras ese beso hasta que...se aventuró a besarme de nuevo. Lo raro (para nada) de esto, es que yo lo sabía, sabía que me iba a volver a besar... y aun así ¡No hice nada para evitarlo!. Me dejé llevar... y se sentía tan gratamente genial.

Pusimos distancia entre nuestros rostros, ambos algo sonrojados... me replanteé que ocurría con migo... pero lo olvidé en cuanto me susurró algo al odio.

-Te acabo de conocer y estoy seguro de que en cuanto me valla te hecharé de menos más que a cualquiera. Me gustas- Y separó eternamente esas palabras susurrándolas lentamente mientras me torturaba.

¿Él me gustaba a mi?... No contesten...

Si, vale... puede que me guste algo... ¡Vale, me gusta mucho! Pero yo era un Phantomhive y no se lo iba a decir...

-Si, ya bueno... tu también me agradas- No con esas palabras tan vergonzosas por lo menos.

Ahora, aquí estamos 3 años después, yo estoy en mi graduación y él, Sebastián, a mi lado susurrándome al oído lo mucho que me quería y lo orgulloso que estaba de mi por haberme graduado con tan altas calificaciones. Mis padres con pequeñas lágrimas, después de todas las dificultades... de problemas, verdades, sonrisas, lágrimas... seguimos juntos, y aunque no lo diga muy a menudo...

Le quiero... le quiero tanto...

-Te quiero- Le susurré al odio después de que el largo beso terminara.

Y esta es mi historia de amor... todo comenzó en uno de mis adorados lunes... y acabó siendo lo más grande de mi vida.


End file.
